brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Matter Changing States/Transcript
Transcript A squirt gun, an ice cube tray; and some ice cubes are shown. On screen text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, what happens to matter when it changes states? Sincerely, Robert. I'd be happy to show you, Robert, but the last time we talked about the different states of matter, Moby was an absolute menace. Tim and Moby are shown in a kitchen. Behind them there is a counter with a jar and a toaster on it; a sink; two shelves containing jars of spices; and a shelf containing a bowl, two glasses, and a stack of plates. Tim is wearing a T-shirt with a graphic on it. The graphic shows three circles arranged as the vertices of a triangle. Lines connect the circles to complete the triangle. The first circle contains a picture of a cube. The second circle contains a picture of a puddle. The third contains a picture of a cloud. Moby frowns and looks at Tim. MOBY: Beep! TIM: You promise? MOBY: Beep! Moby lifts its left hand with 2 fingers raised and places its right arm across its chest. TIM: No squirting me with water guns, or dropping ice cubes down my pants. MOBY: Beep! Moby is shown. It shakes its head. TIM: Okay then. Matter is anything that has mass and takes up space. On screen text reads: matter. TIM: And the basic states of matter are solid, liquid, and gas. A portion of the periodic table of the elements is shown in the background. As Tim says "solid", a circle containing a cube appears. When Tim says "liquid", a circle containing a puddle appears. When he says "gas", a circle containing a cloud appears below the first two circles. TIM: Water is a good example of matter, because its three states are all pretty common. The screen is divided into three rectangles by vertical lines. In the first rectangle, an ice cube tray and some ice cubes are shown. In the second rectangle, water is shown coming out of a faucet. In the third rectangle, a kettle is shown with water vapor coming out of the spout. TIM: Its solid form is ice, its liquid form is water, and its gaseous form is steam, or water vapor. As Tim says "solid", the images in the second and third rectangles become slightly shaded. When Tim says "water", the second rectangle brightens. When Tim says "gaseous", the third rectangle brightens. TIM: Like all matter, water changes states due to changes in temperature and pressure. Tim is standing in the kitchen. TIM: But its chemical properties remain the same — a molecule of ice is the same as a molecule of water. A Dotted line extends from an ice cube and a glass of water to a dotted circle, which is positioned between them. The contents of the circle show that both the ice cube and water contain one large purple sphere and two smaller blue spheres clustered together. TIM: State change is a purely physical change. Tim is shown standing in the kitchen. The phrase "physical change" appears on the bottom-right corner of the screen. Moby sneaks into the kitchen holding a squirt gun. TIM: Hey, I said no funny stuff. Tim turns towards Moby. As Tim turns, Moby hides the squirt gun behind his back, looks up and to the left, and starts whistling. Tim points at Moby. TIM: Give me the squirt gun. Tim turns his hand so that his palm is facing up. MOBY: Beep. Moby takes the squirt gun from behind its back and frowns at Tim. TIM: Molecules of ice are bonded tightly to one another, in a structure called a crystal lattice. An ice cube is shown in the upper-left corner of the screen. A close-up view of the ice molecules is shown in a circle. Inside the circle, an array of spheres is shown. The spheres are vibrating in place. When Tim says “crystal lattice,” the phrase “crystal lattice” appears in the bottom-right corner of the screen. TIM: These molecules all contain energy — and that energy makes them vibrate! The crystal lattice of spheres is magnified until it fills the screen. TIM: Wait a minute. Where's the ice? Tim is standing in the kitchen. MOBY: Beep! Moby is standing in the kitchen. It shrugs its shoulders and the lights on its chest blink. TIM: Are you sure? Tim pushes the middle light on Moby’s chest. The button makes a click and a panel slides down in the middle of Moby’s chest. Behind the panel there is a bag of ice labeled “ACME ICE.” TIM: You were gonna put this in my pants, weren't you? MOBY: Beep. TIM: When you heat the ice, you give these molecules more energy. A pot is shown on a gas range. There is a flame under the pot. An ice cube falls into the pot with a clink. When Tim says “give,” the pot changes to show a cross-section. The ice cube is visible in the center of the pot. A dot appears on the ice cube. A dotted line extends up and to the right from the dot to a dotted circle showing crystal lattice. TIM: They begin vibrating faster and faster. The spheres start vibrating faster. TIM: Finally, they break free of their bonds. When Tim says “break,” the dotted circle turns yellow for a moment and then the spheres are shown, but the crystal lattice pattern is broken and they move about freely. They are also vibrating faster than they were in the lattice. TIM: When all the bonds have broken, the water molecules are free to flow past one another. And the ice is now liquid water! The bottom of the ice cube in the pot begins to spread out and the cube becomes a puddle. TIM: That's called melting. On screen text reads: melting. TIM: And the temperature at which a solid substance melts into a liquid is called its melting point. On screen text reads: melting point. TIM: Every element or compound has its own unique melting point. A lit candle, an ice cream cone, and an ice cube in a puddle of water appear on screen as Tim is talking. TIM: The melting point of water is zero degrees Celsius, or 32 degrees Fahrenheit. The video zooms in on the ice cube in a puddle. MOBY: Beep? Moby is shown standing in the kitchen. TIM: Check this out. A cross section of a pot containing ice cubes is shown on top of a lit burner on a gas range. A vertical black line appears on the left side of the screen and moves to the right, creating a narrow rectangle. TIM: If you stick a thermometer in the ice as it melts, you’ll notice something interesting. A thermometer moves down from the top of the screen into the pot of ice. A magnified view of the thermometer is shown on the left. The lowest tick mark is labeled 20 and is slightly longer than the tick mark above it. Every fifth tick mark is the same length as the tick mark labeled 20. The second longer tick mark above the one labeled 20 is labeled 10 and the second tick mark above that is labeled zero. The red liquid inside each thermometer extends between the tick mark labeled 10 and the shorter tick mark below it. TIM: The ice starts out at around minus 10 degrees, and, as it’s heated, the temperature climbs to zero degrees Celsius. The number 10 on the thermometer changes to be red. Then the ice in the pot begins to melt. The number 10 is no longer red and the red liquid in the thermometer rises to the tick mark labeled zero. TIM: But then, it just stays at zero — even though the flame on the stove is on full-blast! The ice cubes in the pot continue to melt. TIM: The temperature doesn’t start rising again until all the ice melts. The ice continues to melt. Once there are no ice cubes left, the red liquid in the thermometer begins to rise. TIM: As long as there’s some ice left, all that extra energy goes into breaking the bonds that hold the crystal lattice together! This extra energy is called the heat of fusion. On screen text reads: heat of fusion. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, the process of turning a liquid into a gas is — hey, what's with the hose? Moby begins to lift a hose with a spray nozzle on it until Tim says hey. Then Moby lowers the hose off the screen. MOBY: Beep? TIM: The one that you’re hiding behind your back. You’d better take it back outside before Mom flips out. Moby is holding a hose. TIM: Anyway, gas molecules have more energy than liquid molecules. Liquid molecules are attracted to one another and tend to clump together. A cloud is shown. Below the cloud, a raindrop is shown. A dot appears on the raindrop. A dotted line extends to the right from the dot to a dotted circle. Inside the circle, spheres are shown vibrating around. Some of the spheres are touching one another. TIM: But gas molecules bounce around randomly. The dot, dotted line, and circle disappear. A dot appears on the cloud. A dotted line extends to the right from the dot to a dotted circle. Inside the circle, spheres are shown moving quickly and randomly across the sphere. The number of spheres varies between two and five. TIM: To turn a liquid into a gas, you’ve got to add enough energy to overcome the forces of attraction between those molecules! That energy is called the heat of vaporization. On screen text reads: heat of vaporization. TIM: When we add heat to water, its temperature rises until it hits the boiling point — the point where it starts turning into a gas. A cross section of a pot containing water is shown on top of a lit burner on a gas range. There is a thermometer in the pot of water. A magnified view of the thermometer is shown to the left. The mercury in the thermometer rises and can be seen in the magnified view starting from negative 20 degrees and beginning to aggressively climb. TIM: For water, that’s 100 degrees Celsius, or 212 degrees Fahrenheit. The magnified thermometer shows the number 100 before the mercury stops. TIM: The temperature stays constant until all the water turns to vapor. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Sometimes substances change directly from a solid into a gas. That’s called sublimation. On screen text reads: sublimation. TIM: It doesn’t usually happen with water — but you can see it with something called dry ice. A white cube is shown. White clouds rise from the cube. On screen text reads: dry ice. TIM: Dry ice is solid carbon dioxide. At room temperature, it turns directly into a cloudy white gas. The screen pans from the cube up to just show the white clouds. TIM: It doesn’t go through its liquid state at all! Sometimes dry ice is used to make artificial smoke at places like concerts or Halloween haunted houses. A person is shown in a witch costume stirring a cauldron that emits clouds of white smoke. MOBY: Beep! TIM: You have dry ice? Cool! Can I see it? Moby looks at Tim, a clank is heard, and white clouds come out of Moby’s ears. Tim and Moby are covered by the clouds. TIM: How did I know that was gonna happen? Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts